A bus generally has a stepwell adjacent the door to permit rapid loading and unloading of passengers.
Heretofore, various folding and moveable step constructions have been devised to facilitate loading and unloading of passengers from platforms of different elevations onto or off of busses and other vehicles. The general state of the art is believed to be exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,754; 3,408,959; 3,468,580; 3,608,957; 3,651,767; 3,672,311; 3,913,497 and 3,955,827.
When converting a bus or similar vehicle from a mass transit vehicle to a recreational vehicle, the type and position of seat employed is significantly different from that employed in a mass transit vehicle. Stepwell construction of the type heretofore devised is not particularly suited for use in recreational-type vehicles unless installed at the factory as original equipment on the vehicle.
Heretofore covers devised for covering a stepwell on a vehicle having stationary steps have generally comprised a rigid deck construction hingedly secured to the vehicle to permit movement of the rigid deck from a horizontal position covering the stepwell to a vertical position adjacent the front of the vehicle. Because of the space limitations required for movement of such a stepwell cover, such devices have not achieved significant commercial success.